


Seven minutes in heaven

by MercilessSheriff



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis, Lightborn Squad (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercilessSheriff/pseuds/MercilessSheriff
Summary: Lightborn squad decided to play Seven minutes in heaven.Futa Fanny x Silvanna
Relationships: Alucard/Granger (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), Fanny/Silvanna (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)
Kudos: 4





	Seven minutes in heaven

Finally, Granger and Alucard exits the closet after seven minutes. Everyone could see Alucard's neck with trails of love marks.

"Hmm... Harith and Tigreal are done, Granger and I are done. It means It's your turn and the princess" Alucard said, covering the love marks*

"What? I'm part of this game? I just want to watch..." Princess Silvanna said. Harith hummed then replied: "come on, it's not Seven minutes in heaven if Fanny goes in the closet alone" everyone nod their heads as an agreement to his words.

Silvanna blushed, look at Fanny then shook her head. She had a... Crush on Fanny... Ever since she first Saw her. 

"Are you claustrophobic perhaps?" Fanny asked, The princess shook her head again. "No I'm not... Fine, I'll participate in the game..." She replied. _'maybe this is my chance telling my true feelings to her...'_ she thought as they were pushed inside the closet by Alucard then closed it.

Seconds has passed, they didn't say anything. Then a minute... Silvanna was about to say something but Fanny broke the silence first. 

"I heard that you have feelings for me. Is that true?" The blade dancer asked. Silvanna's heart began to beat faster... 

Fanny held her hand "I'm just asking a question, princess..." She stated. Silvanna gripped on her hand tightly... She's too shy to answer that question.

"I'll take that as a yes. Look at you holding my hand tightly" she chuckled. 

"Hmph..." Silvanna pouted, then she felt the assasin kissing her cheek. She looked at her only to be kissed on the lips. She moaned softly when Fanny shoved her tongue on her mouth. 

Then the blonde carresed her thighs, Silvanna spread her legs a little. Fanny broke the kissed as they both stared in the eyes. 

Now Silvanna noticed her erection, "fuck.. sorry I got hard... Ngahhh, what are you doing..?" Fanny gasped when Silvanna gave it a stroke. 

The assasin quickly pulled down her pants and revealed her hard cock. "Wow... It's big..." Silvanna whispered. 

"Have you been with other girls...?" The princess asked, stroking it slowly. "Yeah... It was with... Kimmy..." Fanny replied, she could feel her hand gripping on her cock tightly. 

"Jealous huh? Don't be..." Fanny chuckled again, licking her neck then begins to suck on the flesh. To her surprise, she let out a high pitch moan.

"My neck.. is sensi- Fanny...!" The assassin left a hickey on her neck then gave her chin a kiss. Silvanna licked her own fingers and spitting on it then stroke her dick again 

"Naughty kitty, want to take this in your bedroom later?" Fanny gave her a smirk, Silvanna smiled at her. "Please be gentle on me later on... It's... My first time.." 

"Of course I will, kitty" Fanny replied, then groans in pleasure "fuck, you're stroking it real good... I'm... Gonna cum.." Fanny warned her. Silvanna played with her balls by squeezing it. 

"Fuck, I'm cumming!" Fanny came all over Silvanna's hand, and her bottom clothes. "This is the first time that I came too ear-" 

"Times out! Oh..." Alucard opened the closet with bad timing. Tigreal just chuckled while covering Harith's eyes. Granger just scoffed.

"Put your clothes back on Fanny! Harith is here!" Alucard said, Fanny just smirked and pulled her pants up. 

"Nice cumshot" Granger said, looking at the semen that was all over Silvanna. Fanny immediately covered her from him "no looking at my girl" Fanny glared at the marksman. 

Fanny cleared her throat "excuse us.. we're going to do.. something" She said dragging Silvanna out of the room. 


End file.
